For Ever more
by Burnt Angel
Summary: Yami found his lost sister, Costing greif. He did love her but, memories were too hard on him. He didn't want to remember them. What if a spell works? Will it cost Yugi's life? You can be in a part tell me your personality and name. Parts limited


Oh Ra help me! Another story? UGH! Oh well. I'll make it long and sweet.  
  
-------------------  
  
For Ever More  
  
Yami backed away from Yugi, hitting the table with his leg. "What is going on with you Yugi?" Yugi's once sparkling eye's had become dark and damp inside. The other day Yami looked in Yugi's soul room it was covered in blood shed and death. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Yami your friend." Yugi gave a cold smirk.  
  
"I know nothing of friendship, I have been alone for centuries" suddenly a beautiful voice came to hearing from out of no where.  
  
"I'll hold you in my arms tonight  
  
I'll hold you dearly now  
  
Ra gave you as a gift to me  
  
You were a beautiful sound  
  
Your wailing cries to love me  
  
I cared for you all day  
  
Why can't you understand thee  
  
How much I really fought"  
  
Yugi froze at the song and held his head and screamed, "YAMI! DESTROY ME WHILE YOU STILL CAN! DO IT NOW!" he screamed aloud and rammed his head against the wall. The singing continued.  
  
"Hush my child I understand  
  
The pain that you go through  
  
I'll hold you in my arms tonight  
  
I felt pain you have too  
  
You'll heal again tomorrow  
  
But now you must sleep  
  
You're tired  
  
You're weakened  
  
Now sleep, please"  
  
The singing stopped and Yugi was comforted he laid on the carpet in a deep slumber. "He's going to be alright, for now any ways." Yami spun around to see someone at the door. "I'm glad I came here." The girl had black brown flat hair that when to her spine. She had bangs that when to her neck and a chain that had something gold there. It was a very well featured medallion with features you could barely see. She wore a leather tank top that was matched with leather pants. She had double ear piercing hoops. *I don't know what you call them. And I did make up this song. If someone made it and I don't know. DARN YOU! *  
  
"Who-who are you? I demand an explanation." Yami demanded.  
  
"If you want an explanation then that is what you get. I am Atica, Atica Mokaro." Yami's eye's widened when he heard her name.  
  
"You you're the dueling protegee that Yugi told me about. You're the number one duelist in Australia though you come from Japan am I right?" Yami said as he picked up Yugi.  
  
"Yes, yes I am, and you Yami, and Yugi, are winner of the duelist kingdom. To think I'm the queen of games and you are the King of Games." She smirked.  
  
"You still need explaining to do so don't change the subject."  
  
"Fine what ever Yami. As I said I'm Atica. I am one of the legendary warriors of Egypt, like you, Pharaoh Yugioh!"  
  
"You? A legendary warrior? How can you? Puh! It's impossible, they were put to death a millennia ago."  
  
"Oops my mistake, I am a reincarnation of one, and my Yami is the real warrior." Suddenly a glow came from the medallion and it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"I am the true warrior. Anurato, the leader of the legendary warriors. You Yugioh were my brother." Anurato as she called herself smiled. "Remember my song little brother?" She started singing again.  
  
"I'll hold you in my arms tonight  
  
I'll hold you dearly now  
  
Ra gave you as a gift to me  
  
You were a beautiful sound  
  
Your wailing cries to love me  
  
I cared for you all day  
  
Why can't you understand thee  
  
How much I really fought  
  
Hush my child I understand  
  
The pain that you go through  
  
I'll hold you in my arms tonight  
  
I felt pain you have too  
  
You'll heal again tomorrow  
  
But now you must sleep  
  
You're tired  
  
You're weakened  
  
Now sleep, please"  
  
Yami's eye's burned, ready to cry, "I-I thought you-you were..." He couldn't continue. An emotion had build up within himself and he couldn't hold it back anymore, salty tears sprung from his eyes and down his cheek. He had two emotions or three. One was of anger, the other joy and the other sadness. He couldn't tell what it was but he wanted to embrace all of them. Them and Anurato. "Dear sister, I thought I lost you after the war. I-I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was too afraid. Can you forgive me?" He was on his knees almost pleading for forgiveness. Anurato only smiled.  
  
"I forgive you little brother, you were only eleven after all, and I was eighteen. You have no need to be sad. You don't even need to ask for forgiveness."  
  
**Flash back Yami's POV**  
  
The war had just started what a coincidence it was my eleventh birthday. As I was prince and in years to become king I had to run away from everything. My friends, my family, my sister. She was chosen to be one of the legendary warriors of Egypt. The guardian of earth though, I thought it was meaningless to have a guardian of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lava, and Ice. I don't even know what ice is. My mother took me in her arms and we fled as far as we could. But it was no use, the enemy had followed us and killed her. I was going to be next.  
  
I preyed to Ra for a miracle to happen, and it did. My sister Anurato appeared and save my life, costing hers though. She was struck on the neck with as wooden pole. He nerves had been destroyed. She was to die in minutes. I guess it was a curse, for what ever I try to set things right, my family will always be the one to pay the price. I was and still an idiot.  
  
My sister's fellow warriors had fended the enemy off. I was crying, now this was when I needed the miracle most. If only I let myself parish instead of caring for my own safety. If I died they would leave. They only wanted me, for my powers were too great.  
  
"Yugioh, little brother, it's alright. It isn't your fault. Fate m-my brother f-fate. Y-you must live and-and rule Egypt w-we must keep the prophecy going, Or R-Ra we punish the world. Hush young brother, hush." She cried weakly, she put her hand on my shoulder, her skin was dirty. It was usually smooth but it was dirty. Covered in the curse of war. She started singing as the sun started to set and darken her tanned skin.  
  
"I'll hold you in my arms tonight  
  
I'll hold you dearly now  
  
Ra gave you as a gift to me  
  
You were a beautiful sound  
  
Your wailing cries to love me  
  
I cared for you all day  
  
Why can't you understand thee  
  
How much I really fought  
  
Hush my child I understand  
  
The pain that you go through  
  
I'll hold you in my arms tonight  
  
I felt pain you have too  
  
You'll heal again tomorrow  
  
But now you must sleep  
  
You're tired  
  
You're weakened  
  
Now sleep, please"  
  
The last notes of that song put me to sleep, and put her to a dark rest. The priest that followed me carried me to a safe place while the warriors took the empty shell once filled with a soul of great joy and bravery to a pyramid made for my family. They cast some spell on her when I was sleeping. I felt no presence of my mother nor my sister. I had now lost my family. All but my father, who soon too joined the tomb. I was left alone on the thrown. I changed over the years and became king of Egypt. I fought on for what I loved. I no longer thought things were not worth while. I learned my lesson. And I vowed to never forget my family for a second.  
  
**End of flash back Normal POV**  
  
"I can't believe you're alive. I thought I lost everything, but I now have more faith then I thought possible. You are... But this could be a trick. Tell me, what would be the place that I found with you?" Yami spoke in great suspicion.  
  
"The one that no one knew about? Predictable, I can tell every single detail since everyone knew about it but couldn't get in. We dug it up near the sand, we ran away from the palace and chucked our crowns in the river of death. That is what we found. Sharp crystals that we couldn't touch without bleeding surrounded it. You tried to take one but I tried to stop you, though you did it anyway. You touched the main crystal, the black crystal and it flung you to the walls and your purple cloak got stuck on one. After that we made a magic barrier around it and we could only go in. When we went home our parents scolded us when we got home. I know exactly what they said. 'You fools what were you thinking running out of the palace without your crowns?' Our father said in fury 'What do you think the guards would think you are? They can't know because they haven't seen you before. They'll only know if you're wearing the crowns Ra gave to us.' We were sent to our rooms. You were crying since you were only six. And I was 14, I loved mischief. So did you, when we snuck out we took off our crowns and played with our friends. To the children of Egypt we were the infamous duo." She smiled. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do, every detail of it. I trusted you with my life." Yami began to cry again. His sister came fourth to him and hugged him.  
  
"Let's get Yugi to his room. So I'll explain more besides who I am."  
  
"Yes let's. I almost forgot." Yami said and he picked up Yugi and bringing his sister they went to Yugi's room.  
  
-------------  
  
WOW! I LIKE THIS ONE! Read and Review. It's actually not Yaoi. Finally, whew. 


End file.
